


Sacrifice

by alba17



Series: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanoff Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Love, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria finds beauty in the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100 prompt, 'beauty.'

Maria’s fingers trail down Natasha’s pale body, over her breasts and down the arch of her stomach. Muscles flex under Maria’s touch. Her breath catches, in awe at Natasha’s beauty, her whip-smart brain and bone-deep instincts. There’s no one else like her.

Natasha’s lips part, strands of russet hair catch on her forehead. Fingers dig into Maria’s hips. “Don’t stop, babe. I want your mouth down there.”

“I’ll get there.” Her tongue follows the curve of Natasha’s stomach to her favorite spot. The scar is still livid and knotted, and Maria imagines the soft touch of her tongue soothes it, even though it’s long healed. 

Natasha’s fingers tangle in her hair. “Don’t.” 

“I want to.” Her tongue sweeps the hard ridge of skin, flattens over the center. She looks up to meet Natasha’s eyes. “This is you. Right here. Your courage. Your sacrifice. Your dedication.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I mean it. This is what makes you beautiful. Not your face or your hair or your perfect body.” She kisses the angry whorl of skin. “This is something you did for us, for the world. And I won’t forget it.” 

“So it’s not that I’m good in the sack?”

“Well, that too.”


End file.
